


мeet мe ιn вarcelone

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Friendship, Getting Together, Jealousy, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Un rendez-vous proposé par Charles ? bien sûr que Pierre accepte.Et ça aurait pu être la soirée parfaite si Daniel ne s'était pas invité au rendez-vous.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen (implied), Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	мeet мe ιn вarcelone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [meet me in Barcelona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076058) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Écrite en collaboration avec la merveilleuse Vida21_Mandzo17 (Wattpad) !

**Barcelone**

À un mois du Grand Prix d'Australie, les pilotes étaient tous réunis à Barcelone pour les tests de pré-saison. C'était une occasion pour laquelle Pierre était à la fois impatient et nerveux, beaucoup pouvait se passer. Retrouver les pistes lui procurait toujours un adrénaline incomparable.

Après s'être changé, il se rendit sur le stand d'Alpha Tauri pour s'hydrater lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Charles qui arrivait vers lui, un sourire sur le visage..

Charles : Pierre ?

Pierre : Charlie !

Il se mit également à sourire, il adorait voir son ami d'enfance. Bon, parfois un peu moins sur les pistes, c'était sûr mais quand même. Il restait qu'ils s'appréciaient plutôt bien.

Voire plus si affinités. Pour lui du moins.

Charles : Je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

Pierre : Je t'écoute.

Charles : T'accepterais de dîner avec moi, ce soir ?

Pierre se mit à rougir, assez surpris d'à quel point le monégasque avait été direct avec lui. Heureux aussi, d'une certaine manière.

Pierre : P-Pourquoi pas.

Charles : Génial ! Je viendrais te chercher à 20h00. À ce soir !

Pierre : À ce soir !

Pierre ne put empêcher un sourire de se glisser sur ses lèvres.

Cela allait sûrement être une bonne soirée. Et une occasion d'avouer ses sentiments, c'était vrai.

* * *

**Le soir**

Charles et Pierre dînaient tranquillement tout en discutant. Comme il s'en était douté, c'était vraiment la soirée parfaite. Leurs mains étaient étroitement proches l'une de l'autre depuis le début, il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'elles se placent l'une sur l'autre.

Il buvait les paroles de celui qui détenait son cœur et avait ce drôle de sentiment que c'était peut-être le bon moment. Là où tout pouvait se passer. C'était là maintenant.

Tout aurait bien pu se dérouler, n'importe quoi, si Daniel ne venait pas d'arriver et de s'asseoir à leur table.

Daniel : Bah alors, on m'invite pas ?

* * *

Le dîner aurait pu continuer parfaitement si l'australien ne s'était pas incrusté en plein milieu. Bon sang, s'il l'appréciait de manière générale, en cette soirée, il le détestait de la plus profonde des haines.

Et maintenant, Charles passait son temps à parler avec Daniel, l'oubliant complètement, riant à ses blagues comme si elles étaient les meilleures du monde.

Pierre, vexé, un peu blessé, s'en alla au toilettes, ne pouvant plus supporter la vue. Devant le miroir, le normand s'énerva.

Pierre: Non mais j'y crois pas ! De base, cela devait être notre moment à nous ! Mais non, il a fallu que l'autre s'incruste !

L'une des portes des toilettes s'ouvrit sur un blond reconnaissable entre mille comme étant Max Verstappen.

Pierre l'observa.

Max : Woah ! Je sais pas après qui tu en as mais tu as l'air de le détester.

Pierre : Oh que oui !

Le néerlandais posa une main sur son épaule, l'air de l'inciter à en dire plus. Il grimaça.

Pierre : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu Daniel et Charles à table tous les deux ?

Aussitôt, l'autre pilote sembla se crisper.

Max : Bien sûr que si ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient aussi proches ! Je n'en peux plus de Charles.

Pierre : Et moi de Daniel.

Ils soupirèrent en concert. Avant de se lancer un clin d’œil complice, comprenant qu'ils étaient dans la même situation jusque là. Ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser à leur tour, s'ils ne se trompaient pas.

Pierre : Tu ne voudrais pas, par hasard, venir me tenir compagnie à ma table ?

Max : Quelle coïncidence, j'allais te demander la même chose.

Max lui offrit son bras auquel il s'accrocha et ils engagèrent une conversation comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps. Le retour à la table surprit alors les deux autres coureurs.

Daniel : Max, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Charles : C'est une sacré surprise, ça c'est sûr.

Pierre rit presque à la mine déconfite que tirait son ami d'enfance. Chacun son tour, pensa-t-il.

Max : Eh bien, j'ai croisé Pierre et je ne pouvais pas manquer une soirée en son agréable compagnie.

Pierre : Tu me flattes trop ! Mais j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence, merci, Maxy.

Ce fut au tour de Daniel de tirer une tête de six pieds de long, semblant très peu amusé par leurs tons. Encore moins quand il déposa un baiser sur la joue du pilote RedBull en guise de remerciement.

Charles fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout cette marque d'attention auquel lui seul avait droit depuis de nombreuses années.

Charles : Et depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches ?

Max : Eh bien, quand on est devenus coéquipiers, on a pas mal sympathisé. Se retrouver là maintenant ne fait que remettre en vue l'évidence. Je cherchais à dîner avec lui depuis un bout de temps.

C'était peut-être un peu surjoué, Pierre n'en avait pas trop la notion. Max semblait manier parfaitement le sarcasme, l'ironie et surtout, surtout, le mensonge. Comme s'il en avait l'habitude depuis longtemps.

Max : Mais j'ai vu que Dan et toi semblaient particulièrement bien vous entendre ces derniers temps, pas vrai ?

Charles : Hum ... sûrement.

Le monégasque sembla si peu à l'aise devant cette question qu'il eut presque pitié de lui. Mais Max, impassible, imparable, presque cruel, n'avait pas fini son réquisitoire.

Max : Tu sais, prendre l'avion ensemble, aller l'un chez l'autre, ce genre de choses.

Là, Pierre cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pas sûr d'avoir entendu correctement. Aller l'un chez l'autre ? Quoi ?

Daniel en perdit son fameux sourire, semblant se raidir soudainement.

Et cela lui fit redouter le pire. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre eux exactement ? Il se mit à craindre le pire sans avoir une seule confirmation. Max, sentant son malaise, posa une main sur sa cuisse sous la table.

Pierre : Pardon ?

Et il lui fallut tout son self-control pour rester calme.

Pierre : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, Charlie ?

Charles : Et toi, on en parle ? Tu sais, les on dit par-ci par-là. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur toi et Max.

Pierre sembla se raidir. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher du tout, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Pierre : De quoi parles-tu ?

Charles : Alex vous a vu ensemble. Il vous a vu vous embrasser.

Pierre ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais embrassé Max ! Il échangea un regard déconcerté avec ce dernier qui haussa les épaules, l'air pas plus au courant. Ils devenaient fous ou quoi ?

Max : Quand ça ? Où ?

Charles : A l'entrée de l'hôtel où est hébergé Red Bull.

Max fronça les sourcils. Le français également. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas d'où ça sortait. Parce que, pour autant qu'ils le sachaient, leurs lèvres ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées.

Max : Ça m'étonnerait parce que ça n'est jamais arrivé et ...

Daniel : J'en ai la preuve.

L'australien récupéra son téléphone laissé sur la table et d'une main tremblante le déverrouilla jusqu'à afficher une photo un peu floue. D'eux sans aucun doute. De dos. Il était vrai qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils s'embrassaient sous cet angle.

Max : C'est n'importe quoi !Je suis sûr que ça n'est pas ce qui semble être ! Et puis de toute façon vous n'étiez pas là.

Mais le silence tombant sur eux dévoila la triste vérité. Aucun des deux ne les croyait. Vraiment ? Bordel. Pierre se sentit vachement déçu. Il avait toujours cru qu'il comptait plus que ça pour Charles. Le néerlandais se mordit également la lèvre et, échangeant un regard, ils se sentaient tous deux dégoûtés.

Pierre : Max ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça et ils se levèrent de la table pour partir de la salle qui sembla soudainement se refermer sur lui. Un brouillard. Il avait mal au coeur. Cela aurait pu être une si belle soirée ...

Max : Bon sang ! Je ne comprends pas, on s'est jamais embrassés ! Comment est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous croire ?

Pierre : Je ne sais pas...Mais là j'ai vraiment envie de régler certaines choses avec Alex ! Après tout, c'est lui le problème dans l'histoire. Il a vu quelque chose qu'il a mal interprété.

Max : T'as raison, mais je sais pas s'il est à l'hôtel ?

Pierre : S'il n'est pas à l'hôtel, alors il est forcément avec George ?

Max: On l'appelle ?

Pierre : Pourquoi pas.

Ils finirent dans la chambre de Max, yeux rivés sur le phone de ce dernier qui sonnait tranquillement, annonciateur de la réponse à leurs questions.

Alex : Oui ? Max ?

Max : Tu m'as vu embrasser Pierre ?

Alex : Quoi ?

George : Tu l'as vu faire quoi ?

Pierre : M'embrasser. Apparemment. Et y a même une photo. Tu nous expliques ?

Le silence tomba sur eux pendant quelques instants. Instants durant lesquels le thaïlandais toussota, l'air très gêné. Très, très gêné.

Alex : La photo n'était pas destinée à ... euh ... se retrouver entre les mains de Daniel. Ni toute cette histoire.

George : Oh. Oh. C'était pour moi pas vrai ?

Pierre et Max échangèrent un regard agacé. Ils étaient pris entre deux feu tout ça pour une stupide histoire d'amour qui ne les concernait pas ? Le français grogna.

Pierre : Peut-être pourriez-vous vous expliquer ?

Alex : Eh bien, euh, George était jaloux ... que Max soit mon coéquipier. Alors quand je vous ai vus de dos, j'ai pris cette photo pour le rassurer en lui montrant que, non, Max n'était pas intéressé par moi. Je ne sais pas comment Daniel l'a eu, désolé.

Max : C'est bizarre...Quelqu'un a utilisé ton téléphone récemment ?

Alex : Non pas à ma connaissance. En tout cas je l'ai prêté à personne.

Pierre : C'est de plus en plus bizarre...

Pierre se mordit la lèvre. Ils n'étaient même pas capable de savoir qui était à l'origine de leur malheur. C'était effrayant, un peu.

Pierre : En tout cas, est-ce que tu peux dissiper le malentendu auprès de Charles et Daniel au moins ? Je ne crois pas vouloir leur parler davantage aujourd'hui.

Alex : Oui, je vous dois bien ça, pas vrai ?

Pierre : Merci de nous avoir dit tout ça, Alex. Max et moi allons mener notre enquête de notre côté. Nous te souhaitons une bonne soirée.

D'ailleurs, le silence de son ami ne le rassura pas vraiment. Il raccrocha et jeta un coup d’œil à son camarade qui avait le regard posé dans le vide, distrait.

Pierre : Max ? Ca va ?

Max : Oui, oui, je ... Arrêtons-là pour aujourd'hui. J'irais demain à Daniel directement demain, avec un peu de chance, on aura nos réponses. On devrait se reposer pour être en forme demain.

Il y avait quelque chose que le néerlandais ne lui disait pas, il en était sûr. Mais sur le coup, il décida de le laisser seul avec lui-même, avec l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Et il retourna dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Pierre a mal dormi.Non, c'était un euphémisme. Il avait mal très, très mal dormi. Des traits noirs étaient visibles sous ses yeux et il soupira. Daniil lui offrit un sourire et une tasse de café en le voyant. Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Daniil : Nuit blanche ?

Pierre : En quelque sorte...

Le russe haussa les épaules puis tapota ses genoux dans un geste pour l'inviter à s'allonger dessus.

Daniil : Allez, je te réveillerais quand on devra y aller.

Pierre : Tu es sûr ?

Daniil : Oui, ça m'embêterait que tu aies un accident en course.

Il grimaça mais fit ce que son coéquipier lui proposait. Il sentit ses paupières lourdes, à peine allongé. C'était chaleureux. Bien que Charles n'était pas là pour l'épauler, il lui restait quelques amis, il avait tendance à l'oublier. Est-ce que Max s'en sortait mieux ? Peut-être qu'il-

Non, Max ne s'en sortait pas mieux et ne passait pas un meilleur moment.

Il imaginait très bien son ami dans le même état que lui.

Mais en ce moment, derrière le paddock, en pleine dispute, Max ne passait pas un meilleur moment. Il essayait de canaliser toute son énergie, de rester calme. Il était venu trouver des réponses après tout.

Max : Tu as eu la confirmation que c'était Alex qui avait inventé cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

Daniel : Inventé cette histoire ? Tu en es sûr ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu embrasses Pierre sur cette photo.

Max : Mais bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?!

Daniel passa une main dans ses boucles, un air conflictuel sur le visage, avant de déverrouiller son téléphone pour accéder à une conversation message. Un numéro inconnu. Pleins de clichés flous. Lui et Pierre, à chaque fois. Chaque photo sous-entendant clairement une relation.

Lui et Pierre qui faisaient un câlin, qui parlaient très proches l'un de l'autre, la photo prise de dos où ils semblaient s'embrasser ... c'était fou.

Le regard de Max s'arrêta sur le fameux numéro inconnu et son visage sembla prendre une teinte blanchâtre.

Il connaissait parfaitement ce numéro...

Parce qu'il avait le doute, parce qu'il avait toujours l'espoir qu' **il** ne soit pas assez malade pour faire ça, il sortit son propre mobile et observa l'évidence le frapper de plein fouet.

Même Daniel se sentit inquiet soudainement en le voyant si bouleversé.

Daniel : Tu vas bien ? Maxy ?

Max: J'arrive pas à croire qu' **il** ait pu me faire ça.

Daniel : Tu connais ce numéro ?

Max : C'est mon père, Daniel. Mon putain de père.

Daniel en tomba des nues et les derniers doutes se dissipèrent de son esprit, il préféra s'avance pour enlacer le plus jeune qui commençait à se sentir malade. Le contact le fit frémir.

Daniel : Bien.

Max : Tu me crois soudainement ?

Daniel : Maxy, il veut tout sauf ton bonheur. C'est lui qui profiterait du fait qu'on se sépare. Et il a failli réussir. Tu me pardonnes ?

Un soupir lui échappa. Il était tellement soulagé. Sa seule réponse fut de venir embrasser le plus âgé qui glissa ses bras autour de sa taille dans un geste habituel. Tellement de temps gâché.

Max : J'ai eu peur qu'il gâche tout. Encore une fois. Je t'aime, Dan. Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plaît.

Daniel : Je ne le ferais pas, je suis désolé, je t'aime aussi.

Il resta dans ses bras. Et ferma les yeux doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de quelque chose.

Max : Je crois qu'on a encore une chose à faire.

* * *

**Fin des tests**

Pierre se glissa hors de sa monoplace. Résultats contrastés. Les quelques temps de sommeil supplémentaires offerts lui avaient été bien utiles.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait moins c'est que Charles soit là à l'attendre, dès qu'il avait fini de se changer.

Pierre : Charles ?

Charles : Salut. Je suis venu m'excuser. Daniel m'a tout expliqué.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, yeux dans les yeux, bleu contre vert, et l'ensemble du paddock sembla s'effacer. Les bruits devinrent lointains, il n'existait plus rien d'autre que ce moment précis.

Pierre : Comment ça ?

Charles : Max ne t'a rien dit ?

Pierre : Apparemment non.

Charles se rapprocha et se mit face au normand. Il supposa que ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute du néerlandais, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se revoir depuis le début des tests.

Charles : On sait qui a fait ça. C'est surprenant mais c'est le père de Max.

Pierre : Son père ? Mais pourquoi ?

Charles : Il ne supportait pas que son fils soit en couple avec Daniel.

Pierre : Avec un homme plutôt, non ? Enfin, ça m'étonne sans m'étonner.

Il grimaça, se souvenant de plusieurs scènes dont il avait été témoin en début d'année. Il n'avait jamais vu Max aussi terrifié.

Charles : Et donc, notre soirée a été gâchée la dernière fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te dire.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne s'y attendant pas. Lui aurait voulu faire quelque chose, aurait voulu que ce soit le bon moment.

Pierre : Q-Quoi donc ?

Charles : C'est pas facile à dire...alors écoute-moi attentivement.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il ne prenait pas trop de risques en espérant quelque chose ... pas vrai ? Charles lui-même semblait nerveux, si nerveux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça.

Charles : Je t'aime. Depuis un peu trop longtemps. J'étais vraiment jaloux de te voir avec Max et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. J'étais tellement idiot ... je pensais n'avoir aucune chance.

Pierre : Je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ma réponse.

Charles : Je suis plutôt confiant sur mes chances.

Bien qu'il se sentait un peu offensé sur ce coup-là, un sourire vint s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, à part peut-être la réponse à cette déclaration.

Pierre : Je t'aime aussi Charles. Et ce, depuis longtemps.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Charles posa ses mains sur les hanches de Pierre et le rapprocha de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, sans se soucier du temps qui passait.

Puis, le monégasque se recula, avant de saisir sa main et d'en embrasser les jointures tendrement.

Charles : Rentreras-tu à Monaco avec moi, mon amour ? S'il te plaît ?

Pierre : Ça serait avec un grand plaisir, mon cœur.

Ils restèrent dans cette position encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et qu'une voix se fit entendre. Celle de Daniil.

Daniil : Et je remet le prix Nobel de la niaiserie à Pierre Gasly et Charles Leclerc !

Pierre : Qu- Dany ?! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Charles : Mouais. Retourne voir chez Valtteri si on y est.

Le russe rit légèrement, pas du tout affolé par la pique que venait de lancer le plus jeune, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux.

Daniil : Non, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre mais on est appelés par notre staff Pierre.

Pierre : Ah c'est vrai. Mince.

Il se tourna vers son désormais ... petit-ami ? Ouh, il eut un coup de chaud en y repensant et se mordit la lèvre.

Daniil : Je t'attends dehors ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Son coéquipier les laissait avoir un moment d'intimité et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pierre : Je vais devoir y aller...Je t'aime Charles.

Charles : Moi aussi, je t'aime Pierre. On se retrouve dans mon hôtel ?

Pierre : Avec joie.

Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Charles lui offrit un clin d'oeil assez suggestif; il dût secouer la tête pour arrêter ces pensées ... disons, inappropriées de parvenir à son esprit.

Daniil : Alors ça n'a pas pris tant de temps que ça ? J'espère ne pas t'avoir empêché de conclure quand même.

Pierre : Dany ...T'es désespérant.

Le russe éclata de rire, semblant prendre cela pour une réponse positive, et lui tapa dans le dos gentiment.

Daniil : Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je te paie un verre ce soir.

Pierre : Je peux pas, désolé.

Daniil : Ah ? Oh ! ...Oh. Tu vas devenir un homme ce soir ! Tu as des capotes sur toi au moins ?

Pierre : Daniil !

Daniil : Je demande, au cas où.

Pierre : Mon dieu ! Je me demande comment Valtteri fait pour te supporter...

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Daniil garda son bras autour de son épaule alors qu'ils rejoignaient la salle de leur équipe.

Il était toujours heureux de l'avoir comme ami, comme coéquipier, parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien et était là l'un pour l'autre.

Il attendait avec impatience de retourner à son bien-aimé ... cette saison était prometteuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce projet nous tenait à cœur à toutes les deux et on l'a enfin terminé ! On y a mis un peu de chacune d'entre nous sur ship qu'on adore tout particulièrement et on s'est même permis de glisser quelques autres de nos ships ! Si ce n'est pas fantastique. On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et on vous remercie d'avoir lu !


End file.
